Long Lost
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Clarity Reeve, the last of her kin. Has now a choice to make when her adopted mother Herra has been assassinated by a mysterious man. Should she continue on to The Wall or should she stay and become the Starks protector? She will face betrayal, death, and some interesting people. A/N No this Herra has no connection to the one in Greek Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

An old woman shielding herself with her fur coats from the harshness of the winds. When she heard the cries of a child, she follows the cries to find small footsteps in the snow. She wonders what a child would be doing this far out in the deep harshness  
of the North. She stops suddenly as she spots a gigantic stilloute of a Snow cat. She looks closer to see it not moving, making her come a bit closer to it. The cries became more fiercer and louder as she finally saw what was clinging onto the Snow  
cat. "Child? Where is your clan?" She asks as she tries to help the poor girl up. The girl stares up at the woman making her gasp in shock and in a bit of fright. The girl's eye are that of the Snow cats. Slit iris and the color a shade of pure turquoise.  
That's when the woman knew just what clan this girl had belonged to. "Come girl. I will bring you to your new home. We can have a ceromoney for your loss of your family, clan, and your beasts." She spoke with grief and softly making the girl run to  
her crying. As she held the girl the woman looked over in time to see the once giant Snow cat turned back into that of a man. She recognized him as the Chief.

On the way back to her village the woman had learned the girl's name to be Clarity Bas, daughter of Chief Jatos Bas and Snow Witch Chaos Bas. "You may call me Herra." She spoke as they made their way to one of the huts. "You must be hungry and don't say  
that you are not. For you need your strength. With strength you will be able to do more." Herra explained as she took Clarity into her hut. Clarity looked hesitant at Herra as a question pop into her mind. "For what?" All Herra gave her in response  
was a glint in her eye and a bowl filled with stew. That's the start of how Clarity Bas's fate was changed from then on.

4 years later...

"Come now Clarity! I don't need to be late for the feast. Remember we are going there just for rest. Then we are heading to help with the Wall." Herra spoke quickly as she gathered all the charms, gold, and clothes. Clarity nodded as she went to gather  
their horses. Clarity grabbed the saddles that she personally made, one for herself to remind her of her clan's heritage and symbol of a Snow Cat, and one for her foster mother. Herra ran out nearly falling over making Clarity look at her strangely.  
"Never in my life have I ever seen you so worked up over going to the wall. Did I miss something?" Herra looked back at her adopted daughter with a smug grin. "Well let's just say I fancy someone at the feast..." Clarity burst out laughing making  
Herra smack her upside her head. "Now come along, before we are late." Clarity rolled her cat like eyes making Herra remember to give her, her blindfold. "Remember your senses, use them." Herra looked at Clarity as she looked at the blindfold with  
sadness and hate. She puts it on never the less. Then they were off to Winterfell.

As they reached the gates soldiers of the Stark's housing branded into their shields escorted the both of them to the stables. Clarity climbed off and started to gather her things as Herra spoke to the guards. "I will notify Lord Stark, my Lady." He bowed  
to Herra and left quickly making Clarity wonder why they were really here. "Herra humor me. What are we really here for? Certainly not for a simple feast, nor just a fancy." Herra's laughter echoed up to the skies, at her daughter's sharp mind. "Aye  
you are correct, my dear Clarity. You shall see soon why I have brought you here."

"Tis' this another one of your lessons?" Clarity asked trying to figure out Herra's riddles. They were interrupted by the same guard from earlier. Telling them that Lord and Lady Stark will be seeing us now. Clarity bite her bottom lip in anticipation.  
She wouldn't be able to see them, but she can use her nose, ears, and tongue as her main senses. Just as Herra taught her since the massacre of her clan and her father's Snow Cat warriors.

They came to a stop in a feast room. Clarity hearing roaring of cheers, laughter, smelling ale and of arousal. She crinkled her nose in disgust making Herra giggle beside her. "Never have I hated you more Herra." Herra rolled her eyes at Clarity's dramatic  
side. "Hush now girl. You are about to meet the Starks... And even a Snow." She furrowed her brows at the last name that was spoken. Snow? She thought deeply in her mind trying to recall if she had learned in her studies about a house that was ever  
called Snow. She came up empty as they made their way to lord and lady Stark. "Greetings are in order, my lord and lady stark. This is my apprentice, Clarity Bas daughter of Jatos Bas chief of Clan Bas Reeve and Snow witch Chaos Bas. I wish to speak  
somewhere more private." Clarity saw Lord Stark's face grow solemn at the mention of her parents. Lady Stark was looking at Clarity in disbelief that any of the clan members were alive let alone one so young. "Of course. Follow me, my Lady." Lord  
Stark kissed his wife's cheek and led Herra away. Clarity was about to follow but the look Herra gave her made her stay put.

"What happened to your eyes, Lady Bas?" Lady Stark asked gaining the young lady's attention. She knew she needed to lie just as Herra told her to, but felt otherwise. "Nothing is wrong with them." Clarity can feel the frustration from Lady Stark. "Then  
why the blindfold?" Clarity smiled back at the irritation. "Do you wish me rid of it, my Lady?" Clarity asked both humorous and in curiosity. "Yes I do wish that."

"Then your wish is my command." Clarity spoke swiftly and gently took off the blindfold. Lady Stark looked bewildered whereas Clarity looked back with intrusiveness. "I must say Lady Stark your beauty out weighs Herra's." Lady Stark busted out laughing  
as did she. Clarity felt for once felt she didn't have monstrous eyes that frighten everything and everybody that she meets. "Aye, but my eyes do nothing compared to yours. You must have been gifted byyour birth mothers eyes, Lady Bas." Clarity  
nodded as did Lady Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Herra POV

I let Ned lead me away from his wife and my adopted daughter. "I have sent a raven for my arrival. I had not expected this big of a feast in the Bas Reeve's honor." Ned chuckled as he held a door open for me. Just as it closes we embraced each other,  
nothing more. Yes, I love him but he now belongs to another. "I was a bit skeptical when you went to speak to the Bas Reeve only to find them all slaughtered. All but one.." Ned spoke as I pulled away and smiled at him sadly.

I explained what had happened from the moment I went to the deep North, because we weren't hearing any word from the Bas Reeves about the white walkers. "I fear that they were targeted because of what Clarity is. I can feel that she can be more if she  
becomes your Knighting Gale of Winterfell." Ned Stark never looked at me as bewildered as he is now. I gently placed my hand upon his gaining his attention from his deep thoughts. "There is another thing you need to know. Her mother is the great white  
wolf from a native tribe from long ago. I fear that one of the tribes men have been following me. I might be killed tonight Ned Stark. If I do you need to name her as the Knighting Gale of Winterfell. If the tribes men get to her... She might as well  
have a quick death than they can offer her." Ned looked at me with so much emotion and tiredness.

"Why would her mother's tribe kill her?" I looked back at him my eyes filled with hatred for the monstrous creatures. "They always think that once the great wolf is killed, the child is always to blame. Whether the mother wolf had many children or few  
they will kill them with no remorse." Ned looked back at me with the same disgust that I have for them. "It shall be done...What about the Wall?" I smirked about that. "She needs to meet with a man that was the brother of the mad king. That's mostly  
all she'll be doing there. She will hear his story and her studies will be completed." He looks amused at me making me quirk an eyebrow. "What?" I asked he laughs. "You haven't changed one bit Herra Shavian." I blushed a bit as he spoke my family's  
name. A servant calls for him making him pardon himself. I nodded softly smiling at him as he left. I knew this will be my last night on this earth yet I am not panicked. I stood and walked to the fireplace hoping the flames can sooth my worries for  
my Clarity. That's when the blade sank in through my spine and out my gut.

"Mother have you seen Jon?" A voice of a young man asked making Clarity stand still so he wouldn't see her eyes. Lady Stark noticed this and smiled gently at the young woman. "Rob dear, I'd like for you to meet Clarity Bas. She is from clan Bas Veneer  
our long time ally...Until the massacre. She is the only survivor of the Snow Cats." Clarity looked back at Lady Stark bewildered at how she knew the last part. She side glanced at Rob to see he bowed to her in respect in which she did in return,  
just not facing him. "And to answer your question. He is most likely in the training yards. In fact why don't you take Lady Clarity with you?" Lady Stark was wearing a smile that was beaming.

Clarity stared at her now afraid, even shaken. "What's wrong Lady Clarity?" Lady Stark and Rob looked back at her in concern. "I-I'm unsure is all. I think I should wait for Lady Herra. We won't be staying for long. We are to head for The Wall." They  
looked at her like she now had three heads. "Well at least meet my brother Jon. He's been curious about The Wall." She was surprised that when she looked at Rob he didn't flinch or shrunk back. "I'll answer his questions to the best of my ability  
sir." He seemed satisfied with that as did Lady Stark. He held out his arm for her and she took it.

He lead her outside and over to the training yard. "JON! Come meet our new arrival Lady Clarity Bas." Clarity hated that he was being loud but it only gained the attention of said person. Clarity stared at the ground unsure of how his reaction would be,  
and wishing she took her blindfold back from Lady Stark. "Never heard of her." Jon spoke and went back to hitting the dummy. This made her smile michiviously and feisty. "Well I can assure you the same Jon Snow." Jon looked back at her as she raised  
her head up to look back at him. "What's with her eyes?" Jon whispered to Rob irritating Clarity that he'd ask Rob instead of her. "She's from the Snow Cat clan. She's pretty much the only one left of her kind." Rob whispered back hoping to ease Clarity's  
irritation. He of course has heard stories of the Snow Cat's wraith is not to ever be toyed with.

Clarity POV

I started to sense the pity coming from Rob. "I've had enough of this. Good bye sir Rob, sir Jon. I have better places to waste my time than being pitied by something that happened long ago." I swiftly walked back inside to try and find Herra so I can  
get out of here. I found my blindfold in the chair that Lady Stark was sitting in. I tied it back on and let my senses take control.

That's when I smelled Herra's blood and the scream that couldn't be heard over the music. I ran to the room she was in, switching my form into a snow cat and broke down the door. I jumped on the man that held a native sword with Herra's blood dripping  
from it. I tore his throat out relishing in his screams of agony and terror as he saw my eyes glow in hatred. "C-C-Clarity dear..." I spat out his throat in his face and made my way over to cuddle Herra. I whimpered as I saw how much blood she was  
loosing. "Hush hush my dear guardian. The Starks did not do this...It...was a tribes man n-native. From your mother's tribe...You mustn't forget your goal..." I shook my head not caring about the damn wall for once. I felt tears stream down my fur  
as I can see the light go out in her eyes. I roared in mourning attracting the attention of all the Starks and party goers came upon the scene. Lady stark had recognized my eyes as I looked up at her with heart break and sadness. "Lady Clarity?!"  
I wined as I leaned into her gently touch.

I formed back into my naked human form crying into her shoulder."Sansa bring some dresses, Nan ready a bath and room for our guest, Boys LEAVE!" All of them at once did as they were told as Lord Stark ended the feast. Jon looked back at Clarity one last  
time, and set his fur cloak over her naked form. Lady Stark nodded in thanks as she was finally able to escort her away from the tragic scene. Every person that walked through the halls that night, or slept in the rooms close to Clarity's room, could  
hear Clarity tearing herself apart. Blaming herself for Herra's death, and swearing on those natives of her mother's tribe shall receive her claws dragging deep within their flesh, slowly and painfully. As she relishes their agony and screams.

" **Do not relish in vengeance, girl. I raised you better than that!"**

Clarity gasped as she heard Herra's voice boom in the room. Her glazed eyes stopped at the fire place. She saw Herra's face within the flames. Herra smiled back at Clarity's shocked expression. "How can I-"

" **See and hear my voice? Ahahaha you have much to learn of the secrets of your heritage, my Clarity. Aye but we have little time right now. So I shall make this quick. You MUST go to the Wall. There you will meet a frail old man that feeds the shadow ravens. Ask him of his story and origin. You will be faced with difficult decisions, but do not fret."** Herra  
eyes gleamed at Clarity with fondness. " **For you will have companions with you to help you decide...you must be very weary of Kings Landing...Do not trust the Lann-"** Herra's face disappeared as did the fire, making the room start to  
freeze. She felt a darkness coming upon her room. Just as she saw steel cold blue eyes glaring at her they disappeared. Clarity felt she can breath again.

She undressed herself and lifted the fur blankets over her. 'Who was Herra warning me about?' Was the last thing that clouded her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarity POV

I awoke hearing a soft knocking upon the door. I dressed in my nightgown and opened the door to see Catelyn and Ned Stark. "My Lady... We are here to speak to you about how you would like the funeral for Herra to be." Ned looked like he was treading carefully,  
and who could blame him. He did- well they all saw my true form. One of the many reasons why I have these cat like eyes. I gave them a strained smile. "If you don't mind I'd like to give her a Bas Reeve funeral." Ned smiled and nodded. However Catelyn  
was very curious of what a Bas Reeve funeral entails. "I will need some help gathering some materials, if you don't mind, my lord and lady." They both nodded and suggested having their family help me gather the items.

It took only four hours to gather the rose woods, lavender, herbal leafs, and shadow raven feathers. "I want her soul and spirit to run free amongst my clans. I know they shall welcome her into their Netherlands. This part is were I shall take on my beasts  
form. Please do not fret, I will not harm any of yours. This is how the Snow cats make their peace with their dead." Jon, Rob, Ned, Catelyn, Arya, Sansa, Bran, and the other second youngest stark looked back at me with interest as I explained my clan's  
customs of funerals. They all set the rose wood stacked together and brought out Herra's now clean dressed body upon the wood. I formed into my beast, my size being the size of their horses. I can feel their gazes upon my form. Ignoring them I nodded  
to Sansa and Arya to place the herbs and lavender in her hands, and placed the raven feathers upon her eyes. Then a guard set the wood aflame. Flames went wild as I circled the burning wood. I clawed at the ground leaving my marks deep next to the  
burning woods. Then I spoke shocking everyone that came to Herra's funeral.

" _Vagari in terram, quos in vita,_

 _Quos nobiles vis, hac ipsa fides gratia_

 _Si igitur ad nos honorandus Netherlands_

 _Quoniam in vita sua in morte quoque decorum..."_

Herra's body was now engulfed in the flames as the winds picked up. The feathers flew up and away into the blue skies of the early morning. I felt relief knowing that my clan have accepted her. I felt a hand roaming my fur. I looked to see Arya with a  
sad smile and hugged me. Ned looked at me and his youngest daughter with a smile. I couldn't help but purr as she stroke my white coat that littered of black dots. When Arya pulled away she giggled and I licked her face making her squeal. Everyone  
laughed as Arya playfully glared at me. "Thank you for allowing us to attend Herra's funeral, Lady Clarity." Ned spoke gaining my attention. I couldn't speak in their tongue while I was in this form, only in my native language. "Father I think she  
can only speak in her native tongue when in this form." I looked at Jon amazed by his guess. " _Vir sapiens."_ Catelyn brought over a huge cloak so I can change back. I tied the ties of the cloak closely and rise.

"Lord Snow is correct, Lord Stark. He has a clever mind that is very useful." I bowed my head as I complemented Jon and wentback to Ned. "Of course you all were allowed to come. It was never my place whether you were allowed to attend or not to.  
I am glad you let me preform a tradition from my clan...And surprised. Now I must head to the Wall." The Starks seemed to protest but I held my hand. "I came here because Herra wished it ,before I traveled to the Wall. I do not know why but I must  
take my leave. I do not regret meeting you Starks, I just wished it was under better circumstances." Ned nodded and told his family to leave us.

Once alone Ned offered his arm which I took. "Clarity Bas, as Lord of the Starks I wish for you to become protector of our house." I stopped as did he and looked into his eyes in wonder. "But I must go to the Wall, Lord stark. I cannot deny my fate."  
He chuckled at me making me feel a bit agitated. "Herra told me that you were going to say that. That still doesn't mean that you cannot have the title." I thought about it and smiled at Ned. "Forgive me if I am wrong but are you the one that she  
fancied?" He didn't have to say anything as heartbreak took over his eyes. I nodded knowingly. "Alright Ned Stark. I shall become Knighting Gale of Winterfell, but I must head to the Wall soon." He smiled gratefully and stunned me by hugging me. I  
laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "I will notify the others of the North and my family. Go on to the feast room. I am sure you are hungry." I nodded and left him in the halls as I made my way over to the kitchens, only to bump into a wall. Well  
what I thought to be a wall. "Lady Clarity! My apologies I wasn't aware of my surroundings." Jon spoke as if he had stabbed me in the leg by accident. I laugh at the worry in his eyes. "How about you accompany me to breakfast as an apology?" He smiled  
back at me making me think naughty things.

I mentally slapped myself knowing that I wouldn't ever be as attractive as Herra or the rest of the Northern women. We walked together into the feast room and sat down. It was silent as we ate until I sensed Jon's stare. "It's my eyes that capture you  
isn't it?" He seemed to not expect me to catch him staring. "What does 'Vir Sapiens' mean?" I looked back at him bemused. "Means clever man." This made him smile a crooked smile making me laugh. "What about what you said back at Lady Herra's funeral?"  
I bite into a piece of sweet bread and smiled sadly at him. "It is a rite written by one of the oldest living Bas Reeves. In your tongue it means:

We whom roamed the earth in life

We whom have honor, value,and loyalty to this very gift

Shall then be honored to join our Netherlands

For you are honorable in this life and in death."

I didn't realized how close me and Jon were until I felt his thigh brush against mine. "They're staring..."

I whispered making Jon look over at the servants. I looked down so they'd stop looking at my eyes.

"I can hear them whisper about me. How beastly my eyes are; _No wonder she wore that blindfold_..."

I felt my lower lip quiver remembering the beatings back at Herra's village.

Whenever she had to leave for importance, she had no choice but to leave me be. The men and children would always look at me with hate.

Throwing rocks, ruining my clothes, and breaking my valuables. I hadn't noticed the tears until I felt big strong arms pull me in, after wiping my tears.

"Don't listen to them. They only gossip it's what they always do." Jon whispered softly into my ear. I breathed in his scent making me feel warmand fuzzy. "Thank you Lord Snow. You are very kind to me..." I spoke as I pulled myself out of the hug  
and went to finish my meal.


End file.
